Micah Bring your Brothers Home
by monkeygirl77
Summary: When He sees that there is no other way to get his Eldest to stop their ridiculous fighting, He sends in Micah to bring his wayward brothers home. Chuck hadn't actually planned it this way, but the youngster just so happens to be growing his flight feathers at the same time, and His four eldest archangels are smother hens when it comes to any ill younger siblings.


"Micah, the time has come for you to step in"

The short angel looked over his shoulder at the man standing behind him. Blue eyes clouding over in confusion for a moment.

"But Father, that would mean I would have to reveal myself to Gabriel"

Chuck nodded, looking out in the image once more.

"I know this Micah, you will go and you stop him from doing something he will regret, and then you will end this rediculous war once and for all"

Micah bowed in respect to his Father, nodding his head in affirmation to his orders.

"As you wish Father."

Chuck stood back and watched his youngest son open his midnight blue wings, silent until a final thought entered his mind.

"Oh, and Micah"

The youth turned to look at his Father.

"Bring your brothers home"

Micah bobbed his head once, spread his wings, and was gone in three mighty flaps. Chuck smiled faintly as he bent down to pick up a stray feather that had fallen to the floor.

Micah was molting his baby feathers.

* * *

"Your somebody's bitch"

Gabriel was silent for a moment, his snarky expression changing to one of anger as he spun Dean around and pinned him to the wall.

"Don't you ever, _ever,_ presume to know who I am"

That's the scene he came to when he appeared in the room. Looking around, he smiled shyly at the intricate detail of the dimension his brother had made. That's one of the things he had always loved about his older brother the messenger, he was always creative, and fun. Double win as far as he could tell.

Gabriel paused momentarily when he felt the arrival of someone powerful. Not enough to be either Michael or Lucifer, but more powerful then a common angel.

"Gabby, what are you doing?"

Dean gave him a strange look when Gabriel's eyes widened. Only two people had ever gotten away with calling him 'Gabby'; one was a blood thirsty monster now and the other was missing.

Sam's eyes widened when the Trickster released his hold on his brother to spin around and look about the room. Dean met his gaze, looking equally as confused at the change in demeanor.

Gabriel looked around the room, discreetly snapping his fingers, as if was in TV land nothing long couldn't long stay hidden from him. Not if he didn't want it to anyway. Dean's grunt caught his attention, the hunter focusing his weapon on the person standing in the door way.

The archangels whiskey eyes widened at who he was looking at.

There, standing in his white tunic and tan hide vest, was the second being he had ever allowed to call him 'Gabby'. His blue eyes bright as he stared out at him from across the room.

Gabriel's chest felt tight for some strange reason.

"Gabby?"

"Micah?"

Sam and Dean felt like a third wheel in the middle of this reunion. Sam was watching silently, wondering who Micah was and how he had gotten the trickster tamed in such a manner so fast. Whilst at the same time, Dean was wondering what this kid was to the menace and how much of a threat he could actually mean.

Gabriel stumbled forward, his eyes never leaving their target of the smaller angel standing in the door way. Micah's eyes flashed quickly with ill-concealed fear at his approaching brother, a look Gabriel did not seem to notice as he continued his stride across the room.

"Is it really you?"

His older brothers warm hand caressed the side of his face, lightly cupping his cheek as he gaze imploringly into his eyes.

"Yes brother, its me"

Gabriel smiled, seeming to know more then he let on, and he would be lying if he said tears didn't well up in his eyes. His hand traveled from the youths cheek to the back of his neck, pulling him face first into his chest.

"Where did you go?"

Micah felt tears threatening to burst from his eyes as he buried himself in his big brothers embrace. Gabriel tightened his grip around the smaller angel, burying his face in the youths hair. He didn't honestly care where Micah had gone, and he hadn't expected to get an answer from the youngster, but now that he was back, now that he knew that He was here, for some reason Gabriel found himself filling with a new hope.

And then Dean had to ruin the moment.

"Wait wait wait! Whose the kid? How do you know Loki? What's going on here?"

"Dean I don't think he's actually a Trickster"

Gabriel ignored them for a moment as he relished in the fact that he was holding onto his baby brother. He felt Micah's facial expression change as Dean started demanding answers, his face felt as if it scrunched up into something unpleasant, something Gabriel swore to find the reason to as it was unlike Micah to get so foul tempered.

There was a muffled whisper of 'Loki?' coming from the kid being smashed to the elder mans chest.

Gabriel chuckled, relinquishing his hold on the youth as he drew away from the hug, instead going for holding the younger's face in both of his hands, leaning forward to press a light kiss to the kids forehead. Micah's eyes shut at the sign of love, melting into his brothers chest once more. Gabriel chuckled once again as he lightly wrapped his arms around his baby brother, the action making his chest rumble.

"Come on Mouse, your ruining my tough guy reputation with these chuckle bags"

The kid laughed into his chest, the sound muffled but still present, and it made Gabriel's heart soar. After a long moment the child angel pulled away from his elder brother but did not object as Gabriel wrapped an arm securely around his shoulders.

"Tell them who you are Gabby"

Gabriel looked down at the kid, ordering an archangel to do something, boy was full of surprises.

"Whatever you say kiddo"

Dean frowned, weapon never lowering from the kids brow. They knew who the dick was and what he was capable of. It was the kid they knew nothing about.

"Dean, Sam, I have not been very honest with you-"

"Lying is a sin big brother"

Gabriel squeezed the kids shoulder in a mock sort of warning.

"My name is not Loki, I am not a Trickster, well, not created as one anyway."

The archangel turned to gaze back down at his baby brother, Micah nodded encouragingly at him.

"My name is Gabriel"

"As in the archangel?"

Gabriel nodded in Sam's direction. Dean wasn't so sure then, that still didn't explain who the kid was.

"Dean, if your finger slips and you shoot my baby bro, I will make the rack look like a person trip to Heaven"

"Who's the kid"

"This is Micah, and if I am reading his arrival in the right way, he is here as your answer, your way of stopping the war once and for all"

* * *

Castiel had seemed very happy to have learned that Micah was on their side.

That had helped to lift Dean's tension on having the boy tagging along.

That, and the fact that as long as Micah was with them they had Gabriel too.

* * *

"There is someone coming, someone strong"

Gabriel had not liked the way Castiel's voice portrayed his emotion of fear. He jumped from the bed, and had he not been so distracted in ensuring Micah's safety he would have recognized the grace of the other angel.

Micah huffed and stumbled at the rough handling, but he was quick in adapting in a short moments notice and so he offered no complaint at being shoved inside a closet with Gabriel shielding him from the front. There was muffled voices on the other side of the door that had Gabriel looking back and raising a finger to his lips when the younger angel moved a fraction of an inch.

Micah was torn between bursting through the door and demanding answers and scratching at his wings, that were itching like no ones business.

"Gabby, my wings itch"

There was another hushing sound, the sounds of a struggle coming from outside the door, and a hand reached into the plane that all angels kept their wings in to scratch at the small wings. Gabriel let out a startled sound when he felt some of the feathers give way under his touch and pulled his hand away. Micah sneezed sickly into his tunic sleeve.

"Mouse, your molting your baby feathers!"

"Please don't remind me that I am still considered a little baby in our terms"

Gabriel smiled sweetly down at him, his hand sneaking back to scratch at the youths wing, smile widening when he began to purr softly in response.

"Well after this, you won't be considered a fledgling"

"Really?"

Oh how Gabriel was enjoying this so!

"Oh yah, you'll be a youngling"

Micah frowned, shoving his brother in the stomach, pushing him away from him as he began to pout.

"I really hate you sometimes"

It was then that they had noticed the silence on the other side of the door, and that they were meant to have been being silent. But as it was with Gabriel things tended to do the opposite of what they were meant to do. The door was torn open and the two were left staring like deer in headlights. Micah shied away from the one in the doorway staring in, hiding as best he could in the small closet behind Gabriel.

"Well well well, what have we here?"

Raphael smiled a smile that would have sent chills down their baby brothers back had Gabriel not blocked him from the view of the Healer.

"A coward, and is that a traitor?"

Gabriel growled deep in his throat when his older brother tried to reach around him for the other angel, he obviously didn't recognize him as if he had he would not have dared call him such names. Micah simpered in fear at his older brothers tone and Gabriel's glare deepened in response.

"Gabriel, step aside, you will be dealt with soon, I promise you"

Micah took a deep breath, his grip on the messenger's arm almost painful as he stepped around.

"Raphy? Are you going to hurt me?"

Raphael stopped dead in his tracks at the voice and the name. There was only a certain few he allowed to call him that, call him 'Raphy', those few being his fellow archangel brothers; one being the coward before him and the other having gone missing a long time ago.

But then _he_ stepped out from behind Gabriel with fear etched across his face. Fear at him.

For a moment, he wasn't sure what to do, what to say.

Micah stared back at him, his shoulders twitching uncomfortably.

"Micah, is it really you?"

The younger angel nodded and did not offer resistance when the Healer slowly reached forward leaving him with a sense of deja vu as his hand gently caressed his cheek.

"Micah"

Raphael's hand slowly traveled to the nape of his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. The youth sunk into the hold, sighing in contentment. Until the itch in his wings became too great and he began to squirm.

"Kiddo, whats wrong with you?"

Gabriel's chuckles signaled his moving from the closet he had been hiding in. Whether anyone believed him or not, Gabriel was not dumb. Now that Raphael had his hands on their baby brother there was no way he was going to release him in favor of killing another, not now.

"Squirts molting his baby feathers"

"Don't call me that"

Kid pouted as Raphael gently hushed him, scratching at the back of his scalp. He was lead from the confinement of the closet and into the openness of the actual room. Sam and Dean were nursing sore spots as he was lead to the beds. The Healer gently pushed him down onto one, softly demanding to see his extra sensitive wings.

"It would burn their eyes out"

"We will dim them, come now, I want to see them"

Micah knew there was no way to get around it and settled down on his stomach bringing his wings out into this plane. He ignored the small gasps of the hunters as gentle fingers brushed through the midnight blue feathers on his wings. Gabriel sat at his head, gently running a hand through his hair. Raphael had all but forgotten about the two Winchesters as he watched the soothing touches slowly draw the young angel to sleep.

"So Ninja Turtle's not gonna try and kill us anymore?"

Gabriel turned to look at Dean Winchester for a moment, "Raph? Oh no, he is going to be way too preoccupied with little Mouse here. He can be such a smother hen at times"

The Messenger had lived to regret his words in the next moment when the Healers head slowly lifted and he demanded to see his own wings.

* * *

"Can we not, say we did, and just go home"

Micah just wasn't feeling it anymore. He had been stuck down on earth trying to find his brothers, he didn't feel well, his wings hurt, and so he simply wanted to call it a day and go home.

Gabriel and Raphael, standing on either side of the small angel looked down at him in concern. It was not Micah to want to rush through things.

Michael and Lucifer dropped their shoulders, staring straight ahead at the trio, their eyes only on one though, and Micah began to feel extremely uncomfortable with all the attention.

"Micah, is it really you? Or is this another one of your tricks Gabriel?"

The young angel was seriously getting tired of people asking him that, he had not been gone for that long, he had thought anyway. But he was tired and didn't feel like playing these games anymore. When his Dad had asked him to come get his brothers he had not thought it would have taken this long nor that it would have been this hard.

"Michael please! Yes it is me, but I just want to go home, with all my brothers, is that too much to ask for?"

Micah knew that once his eldest brother understood what he had said that there would be controversy over it, after all, he had said _all_ of his brothers. And inevitably Michael did realize his words and he shook his head.

"No Micah, this had to happen."

"No, it doesn't Mike, trust me"

"What would you know of it, you are young still"

Micah took in a harsh breath, and the two at his sides looked down in trepidation, there was always a reason that they had never done anything to anger this young angel. That they always tried to appease him, not that they minded, when the sparkle came to his eyes it made everything they did worth it. Their eyes widened and they backed up a few steps when his darkened. Thunder rolled across the skies as the youths temper flared.

Even Lucifer's eyes widened and he took a few steps back when he realized what Michael had done.

Micah was not one to be tried when it came to his temper.

His voice was deep, deeper then the Winchesters had ever heard it when the kid spoke next. Power reverberated through it, all around them.

" **Do not patronize me Michael, I know better then you think, I know better then even you believe you do. Don't you dare say that I do not. I may be small, but I hold just as much power as you and you would never dare harm me** "

Michael knew his mistake as soon as he made it. His eyes narrowed however, it was not like Micah to lose his temper so quickly, something was wrong. But his younger brother knew him too well, there was no way that should they fight that he would raise a hand to him.

So Michael stood his ground, even when it seemed to anger the younger angel more, he stood there even as Micah's hands clenched into fists and lightening shot from the darkening sky. As the youths eyes darkened even more and the wind picked up, somewhere in Kansas there was a twister raging.

A calming voice washed over the clearing though, before anything could happen.

"Micah, that is enough"

Everyone turned to look in the direction of the voice, as Chuck came walking out of the trees. Even in casual jeans and a plain t-shirt he still seemed to radiate authority. Gabriel and Raphael bowed their heads in respect at him, Lucifer looked torn between running to the man, crying, and worrying about their youngest brother.

Chuck laid a hand on the youngest angel's shoulder when his temper continued to darken.

"Child, I told you that that was enough. When I sent you down here to retrieve your brothers I did not intend for you to fight them," Chuck gently ruffled the youths hair, "Now go give your brothers a hug and let us return home"

They all watched with varying expressions of love as the young angel did as he was told, running forward to jump at his oldest brother. Michael seemed shocked for a moment but his arms instinctively wrapped around the small angel in the next moment. Micah buried his face in his oldest brothers shoulder and Michael cradled the back of his head there as he too buried his face in his baby brothers hair, spinning around slowly.

Lucifer tentatively reached a hand out to lay across the boys forehead, when a small hand shot out, latched onto his and pulled him closer so as the younger could wrap his arms around his second eldest brothers neck too. Lucifer returned the embrace wholeheartedly, gently rubbing at the baby angels back.

"Little one, do you feel alright, you feel a bit warmer then usual"

Sometimes he hated it when his brothers noticed things like that. Michael made a sound from deep in his throat as he gently pulled the young angel back and laid a hand across his forehead himself. He frowned at the heat radiating from the soft skin.

"You are not well"

Raphael frowned at that, stepping forward to see to his baby brother for himself. Gently pressing the back of his hand against the youths warm forehead. Gabriel moved forward as well when he heard the soft cough break from his youngest brothers mouth.

"Micah why didn't you say you felt bad? What is wrong? Where does it hurt?"

Chuck smiled as they fussed over their youngest. Dean slowly came to stand beside him, his own eyes never leaving the sight of the group before them.

"Are they serious right now?"

Chuck nodded, smiling softly, "Oh yes, Micah is molting his baby feathers and he seems to be reacting worse then other angels do, and being the youngest of the Archangels means he has four older brothers who will smother him until he is well again!"

The kids voice broke through the circle and reached to their ears.

"Guys! I'm fine! I feel fine! Stop it, your embarrassing me!"

Another cough proved the exact opposite of what he was trying to say, to prove, and sometimes he felt as if the universe hated him.

"Raphael, would you be ever so kind"

The Healer nodded at his eldest brothers silent request.

"Of course, he needs rest and we all know he will not do so willingly"

They watched as he gently pressed two fingers to the kids forehead and his eyes slowly slid shut. Michael cradled the small angel close as he turned to look at his three other brothers.

"Come, I do believe that we should get our ill baby brother home"

Dean shook his head as they all disappeared, turning back to the grinning Chuck.

"Are they serious! The end of the world is now not a thing cause the kid is sick? And you! God seriously! Where the Hell have you been!"

Chuck chuckled at the hunter, "Oh yes, Micah is a special case, and I have been watching Dean. Be it what it may, I could not get involved as they were following through with this forsaken plan by their own free will (even if they didn't think it was that way) and therefore I could not get involved. That is why I sent Micah, he can get those four to do anything."

He looked back up at the sky.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have a sick son at home and I really should get back to him"

He was gone before Dean could utter another word.

* * *

 **Sooo! LOL I don't even know, I just like making them into big softies lol!**


End file.
